1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus which transmits, displays and records images, and more particularly to an image output apparatus which includes memory means to store the image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image output apparatuses, e.g., recent facsimile apparatus, which have a function to store the read data of images into a memory have increased in number. In prior art apparatus having such functions, a user either cannot see the contents of the memory, i.e., the stored original document data, or must record all the data of images contained in one page of recording paper if he needs to see the image data as occasion demands, for example for the purpose of confirmation.
For this reason, if the stored contents require a great number of pages to be printed out, the operation of only seeing the data requires a great amount of time, as well as requiring a large number of sheets of recording paper on which data is recorded for reference purposes only.